cawfandomcom-20200216-history
TWA Results
TWA Results- Starting from Wreck-A-Mania 7: TWA Wreck-A-Mania 7 Friday Sept. 11th 2009 Staples Center Los Angeles, CA Dark Match: Battle Royal: WINNER: AVGN Pre-Show: Brent Thompson & SD! Diva search winner def. Clash tough enough winner & Brawl CAW Search winner MITB: Max def. Homer Simpson, Capt. America, Oliver Caner, Reaper X, & Raven Hardcore Title: Stone Cold def. Macho Man TO WIN THE TITLE! - Toby Keith sings “Courtesy of the Red, White, & Blue (The Angry American)” TLC: Youtube Title: Freedom def. Hassan TO WIN THE TITLE! Cage: MySpace Title: Masters def. Sketchit via master lock and escape over top TO WIN THE TITLE! On Fire Title: Umaga def. Hulk to retain TWA Tag Titles: Battle Royal (& TNA-style) Gauntlet Hawkins & Ryder def. (C.)Ketchum Boyz , Deuce & Domino, & ??? (New Age Outlaws) TO WIN THE TITLES! Entry: 1. Curt Hawkins 2. Ashton Ketchum 3. Domino 4. “Mr. Ass” Billy Gunn 5. Chris Ketchum 6. Zack Ryder 7. “Road Dogg” Jesse James 8. Deuce Eliminations: 1. Chris Ketchum 2. Ashton Ketchum (Ketchum Boyz eliminated) 3. Zack Ryder 4. Domino 5. “Road Dogg” Jesse James 6. “Mr. Ass” Billy Gunn (New Age Outlaws eliminated) 7. Deuce (Deuce & Domino eliminated) WINNER: Curt Hawkins (Hawkins & Ryder win and are NEW TWA TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS) ICCW Tag Titles: Patriots def. P & S TO WIN THE TITLES! Inferno Match: Nate the Great def. The Redneck # 1 cont. match (TWA Title): CM Punk def. Masters Clash Title: Angle def. Lastendalore via ankle lock submission TO WIN THE TITLE! ICCW Title: Kofi def. Edge & Christian in a 3-Way to retain 20 Minute Iron-Man Match: Geoff def. HBK - Reaper X, Chris Masters, and Raven came out to congratulate Geoff. Geoff is hoisted by Masters & Raven and Reaper gives a thumbs up...then a THUMBS DOWN. Masters, Raven, & Reaper attack Geoff until HBK makes the save. Geoff is helped out. TWA Title: Brock def. Ash TO WIN THE TITLE! -All of Pokegang come out to celebrate and then check on Ash but Max hits the Max Power on Brock AND THEN CASHES IN! TWA Title (MITB Cash-In): Max def. Brock TO WIN THE TITLE! O This leads to the “re-birth” of Maximum Max o After Ash congratulates Max but Max hits a Max Power on Ash! Friday September 18th, 2009 TWA Clash San Diego, CA - Kurt Angle comes out and celebrates. Lastendalore comes out angry and demands a Clash Title rematch (NOTE: Lastendalore got A LOT of “You tapped out!” chants) - May comes out and says Lastendalore gets no title shot. She says Lastendalore has to prove himself, and if he can’t it’ll just be time to move on. - Lastendalore leaves angrily. - MATCH: Nikki Jones (the winner of the Clash Tough Enough Contest) vs. Paris Hilton (she’s FINALLY BACK {sarcastically}) WINNER: Nikki Jones - MATCH: ICCW Youtube Championship Match: TLC: (C.)(Winner)Tom Freedom vs. Muhammad Hassan - Hype video of The Patriots winning the ICCW Tag Team Titles to promote the rematch tonight. - Non-Title Match: (winner) Kurt Angle vs. Randy Orton - May is venting about what Max did and how she is not sure how to react - Tyrani tells her not to worry and he knows how to cheer her up- Boogie Nights begins to play - While they’re dancing, Lastendalore enters angrily and asks why she’s dancing while he is fretting over the # 1 contendership - Tyrani stands up for her, but May says for him not to worry and says she has to say something. - She announces tonight it will be Bobby vs. Patrick Tyrani vs. Daivari vs. Caner vs. Carl vs. SpongeBob in a 6-Man over The Top Rope Battle Royal where the winner gets a TWA Clash title shot. - And she tells him to get ready because the match is next. - 6-Man over The Top Rope Battle Royal: Bobby Lastendalore vs. “Hollywood” Patrick Tyrani vs. Daivari vs. Oliver Caner vs. Carl vs. (TWA TV Champion) SpongeBob Square Pants Eliminations: 1."Hollywood" Patrick Tyrani (by SpongeBob & Lastendalore) 2.Oliver Caner (by Daivari) 3.SpongeBob SquarePants (by Carl & Daivari) 4.Carl (by Daivari) 5.Daivari (by Lastendalore) WINNER: Bobby Lastendalore - Ponderosa & Swedenhouse are interviewed about the Tag Title match. They say Wreck-A-Mania 7 was a fluke and just a one-night celebration for The Patriots. - Announcement that Bob Barker will be guest host on next Clash. - MAIN EVENT: The Patriots def. Ponderosa & Swedenhouse to retain the ICCW Tag Team Championships. After the Bell taping: - Mike Mendoza def. Tyler Smith - “Hollywood” Patrick Tyrani w/May def. Duncan Rogers - Andrew Gate def. Zombie Shrek - Barry Hitman & Harold Streets def. 4 Horsemen TWA Brawl Saturday September 19th, 2009 Cow Palace San Francisco, CA - TWA Owner YankeeBoi50 entered the ring and announced that at Halloween Havoc, Kofi Kingston will defend the ICCW Undisputed Championship against the winner of the Pre-Show battle royal- James Rolfe “The Angry Video Game Nerd”! AVGN came out and came out to a HUGE pop! Kofi then came out and wished AVGN best of luck and congratulated him. AVGN said he would prove his dominance to all the non-believing fuckers tonight. Tonight it’s AVGN vs. Brock Lesnar. - Match: Super Eric & Jimmy Yang Wang vs.??? (JERISHOW- Chris Jericho & the Big Show) WINNERS: Jerishow- Chris Jericho & the Big Show o After the match, Super Eric turned on Jimmy Yang Wang - Promo: Danny Board is surrounded by a red light backstage in an unknown area. He says tonight is the rebirth of three things via a combination. He said Cool Darkness was reuniting. He said Vampire & the Paralyzer were reuniting. He said that a WWE thing was coming to TWA. He ended with Vampire & Paralyzer coming in and standing next to him and Board saying: “The Brood is back.” - Nightwing/Mr. Kennedy/Jeremy Piven vs. The Brood (The Vampire, Danny Board, & The Paralyzer) WINNERS: The Brood - Max is shown walking to the ring. He is coming out with his Maximum Max jacket on and the TWA Title on his left shoulder. - Max comes out to the ring with his old theme- “Feel Good Inc.” and doing his Maximum Max entrance. In the crowd, there are a bunch of “Why Max Why?” sings. Max grabs the microphone and says it feels so good to be TWA World Heavyweight Champion again. He also said it feels kind of cool to be an ultimate opportunist again. This earned him a bunch of boos, even though there were a few cheers. He then said “Let me get to the point. The question: ‘Why Max Why?’ Here is the answer: Well I’m going to bring you back…back to the Slammy Awards. Remember I said I wanted to have a dream match with Ash Ketchum, my trainer…and best friend. Then The Rock came. I was okay with that. But so many months come and go. Ash and Brock were feuding over the TWA Title…while I…I was stuck in a Money in the Bank Ladder Match. I am one of the greats of the ladder match, but I want something better. Ash is my friend and I wanted a great match with him. That’s it! Is that too much to ask for? Is that too hard to get? Well then I decided…one way or another I would get what I want. I didn’t want to take this *points to World Title around his waist*. But if this meant getting what I truly desired, since February, or even this whole season or maybe since I joined TWA…then I would do it. So, look at this double win. I’m TWA Champ, and I’m about to get what I want.” Ash Ketchum comes out to the ring very slowly with a look of anger, jealousy, and disappointment on his face. Max is smiling as he welcomes him into the ring. They stand face to face in the center of the ring when Ash attacks and goes wild all over Max. Max tries to run out of the ring and out of the way and escape, but Ash follows him and attacks him. YankeeBoi50 comes out and announces a tag team main event match: Ash & a partner of his choice vs. Maximum Max & a partner of his choice. - Christian vs. Mr. Charles Roflbgr WINNER: Christian - AVGN is on his way out. -AVGN vs. Brock Lesnar WINNER: AVGN o Kofi was watching backstage. - Ash & Max walking via split screen. - Max comes out. - His partner is… EDGE! - Ash comes out. - His partner…announced by Ash…is a new TWA signee…it’s……….JEFF HARDY!!!!!!! - MATCH: Max & Edge vs. Ash Ketchum & Jeff Hardy WINNERS: Ash Ketchum & Jeff Hardy TWA SD! Friday September 25, 2009 Oakland, CA - Four way match for the TWA Women’s Title: (C.)Mickie James vs. Misty Ketchum vs. Dora vs. Storm WINNER: Misty (hurricarana pinned Mickie James)- NEW CHAMPION - Brent Thompson vs. The Associate WINNER: Brent Thompson - TWA Tag Team Titles: (C.)Hawkins & Ryder vs. Ketchum Boyz WINNERS: Hawkins & Ryder - Ash Ketchum & CM Punk vs. Brock & Maximum Max WINNERS: Ash & Punk (Punk pin Max) TWA Saturday’s Main Event Saturday September 26, 2009 Sacramento, CA - Clash Title: Street Fight: (C.)Kurt Angle vs. Bobby Lastendalore WINNER: Angle (Still Champ) - Edge vs. Jeff Hardy WINNER: J. Hardy - Jerishow vs. Jeremy Piven & Homer Simpson WINNERS: Jerishow (show over Piven) - Eric Young vs. Jimmy wang Yang WINNER: Eric Young - TWA World Title: (C.)Maximum Max vs. Ash Ketchum vs. Brock WINNER: Brock (pinned Max after Punk hit Max with chair with ref out) TWA Clash Friday October 2, 2009 Reno, NV “ The Clash Is Right” - Bob Barker is on stage and he talks about how great it is to host WWE Raw and NOW TWA Clash. He brings out four contestants for The Clash Is Right. The first four contestants are: May, SpongeBob, Gary Curtis, and (reluctantly) Bobby Lastendalore. The first prize is two luxury tickets to TWA Halloween Havoc. May says it’s great to be on the show and wagers $5000. SpongeBob wagers $10000. Gary Curtis wagers $2750. Bobby goes to Barker and says he is a moron for having him on the show. He is greater than Spongebob, Curtis, and even May. Bobby says he is ONE of the great….Barker says his wager is $1. Bobby surprisingly is the only one who didn’t overbid. Bobby then goes to Barker and demands he get his Clash title match tonight. Barker just tells him to get to the ring. The prize on the line is a replica of the Clash title- which angers Lastendalore. Lastendalore’s opponent is…. OLIVER CANER! - MATCH: Oliver Caner def. Bobby Lastendalore after Angle’s music played and it distracted Lastendalore - Nikki Jones is backstage with Barker when John Shamrock approaches him. Barker says that tonight he will get to face Swedenhouse and next time on Clash his partner, Gary Curtis will face Ponderosa unless he wins at one point and then it’ll be tonight. Shamrock thanks Bob. - MATCH: Randy Orton def. Andrew Gate - Backstage, P & S argue with Barker about the match tonight and next week or matches tonight depending on what happens. Barker tells them to leave and wrestle like true gentlemen. P & S say that they warned Barker. The camera then turns to see an altercation between Patrick Tyrani & Muhammad Hassan. Bob says they can have a match tonight, but he presses a button to spin a virtual wheel which will determine the match type they have. It lands on 20-Minute Ironman. Bob then says Daivari is banned from ringside, which sends Hassan in a rampage. - 20- Minute Ironman MATCH: “Hollywood” Patrick Tyrani vs. Muhammad Hassan 08:52: Tyrani pins Hassan (Tyrani,1 Hassan, 0) 11:52: Tyrani gets DQ’d for a chair shot when ref JUST got up (Tyrani 1, Hassan, 1) 14:59: Hassan makes Tyrani tap out (Tyrani ,1 Hassan, 2) 17:08: Hassan gets DQ’d for not letting go of camel clutch after rope break (Tyrani 2, Hassan 2) 19:05: Tyrani gets DQ’d for low blow when ref JUST got up (Tyrani 2, Hassan 3) 19:22: Double DQ- 2 consecutive chair shots (Tyrani 3, Hassan 4) 19:58: Tyrani pins Hassan (Tyrani 4, Hassan 4) result: Draw -Barker demands overtime: Hassan pins Tyrani in 4:44 - Stage: Price is Clash: Next Contestant is Rey Mysterio. May announces that next week there will be a Hardcore Tag Team Match: “Hollywood” Patrick Tyrani & ICCW Youtube Champion Tom Freedom vs. Muhammad Hassan & TWA X-Division champion Daiviari. If Freedom is pinned, he’ll defend his title at Halloween Havoc against the man that beat him. If Daivairi is pinned, he’ll defend against the man that beat him at Halloween Havoc. Next prize: TWA Clash T-shirt Rey Mysterio: $ 60 May: $ 50 SpongeBob: $ 65 Gary Curtis: $ 30 SpongeBob got it RIGHT ON THE NOSE. He automatically wins HIS prize- a T-Shirt for the foundation Bob Barker sponsors. SpongeBob goes into the ring and thanks him but says he has a serious issue to deal with. He talks about the environment and how things we do are ruining it. He then calls out who to him is a usual causer…CAPTAIN AMERICA! SpongeBob says Capt. America, when he saves the town, destroys cities and pollutes the water he (SBSP) lives in. Capt. America says SpongeBob’s gone mad. SpongeBob attacks Capt. America and Sponge Slams him. - MATCH: Non-Title: Kurt Angle def. Harold Streets via Angle Slam o After the match, Lastendalore attacks Angle until security breaks it up. -MAIN EVENT: John Shamrock def. Swedenhouse TWA Brawl October 3, 2009 Thomas @ Mack Center Las Vegas, NV “Brawl Roulette” President Obama welcomes everyone to Brawl Roulette. He announces the following matches: - Eric Young vs. Jimmy Wang Yang -The Vampire & Danny Board w/Paralyzer (The Brood) vs. Paul & Khraid Rock w/Dawn (Rock & Roll Inception)- Non-Title - Jeff Hardy vs. Mr. Charles Roflbgr - Kofi & AVGN vs. Jerishow - Ash Ketchum vs. Brock- TWA World Title - Maximum Max then barges in and complains how he was screwed at Saturday’s Main Event and how Ash has a title re-match first. Obama says not to fear because tonight it will be Max’s turn for revenge. It will be Maximum Max vs. CM PUNK! Max smiles and leaves. Pres. Obama says the Hardy/Roflbgr match is first…he spins the wheel and it lands on… FIRST BLOOD! - MATCH: Jeff Hardy def. Mr. Charles Roflbgr in a First Blood Match after Hardy used a steel chair. o Edge after the match comes out and stands on stage. -The wheel spins for the Eric/Yang match…it lands on….SUBMISSION! - MATCH: Super Eric vs. Jimmy Wang Yang o Eric Young comes out and says Super Eric is done. o Young makes Jimmy tap out to the camel clutch. WINNER: (Super Eric) “Showtime” Eric Young - Backstage Kofi lets AVGN know he can trust him. - The wheel spins for the Brood/R & R Inception match. It’s… NO DQ! - MATCH: The Brood def. R & R Inception (Vampire pins Khraid with a sledgehammer) - Max is shown walking to the ring. - The wheel shows… STEEL CAGE! - MATCH: Maximum Max def. CM Punk after escaping over the top after a Max Power - The wheel lands on… TLC for the next match. - MATCH: Kofi & AVGN def. Jerishow o Kofi pins Big Show o AVGN celebrates with Kofi…then gives him a JACKHAMMER AND A CODEBREAKER! - Pres. Obama spins the wheel for the last time…THREE STAGES OF HELL Fall 1: No Countout Fall 2: Last Man Standing Fall 3: Tri-Tables - MATCH: TWA TITLE: (C.)Brock vs. Ash Ketchum Fall 1: Brock def. Ash Ketchum after a chair when the ref was out. Fall 2: Ash Ketchum def. Brock after 3 Ash Drivers on the stage! Fall 3: - Brock puts Ash through a table - Ash puts Brock through a table - Brock puts Ash through a table - Ash puts Brock through a table - Brock puts Ash through a table - Ash puts Brock through a table - Ash had the win when the ref was out but Maximum Max comes out, breaks it up, and hits Ash with a barbed wire 2 x 4! Brock pins Ash! WINNER: Brock (Still Champion) TWA SD! October 9, 2009 Carson City, NV Scheduled Matches: - “Road Dogg” Jesse James vs. Curt Hawkins WINNER: Curt Hawkins - Promo from Chris Masters saying that he is better than Geoff ever was and that Geoff NEEDED HIM. - Promo from Raven saying he doesn’t need Geoff to show his true power. - “Mr. Ass” Billy Gunn vs. Zack Ryder WINNER: Mr. Ass - Interview with Reaper X o Reaper said that Geoff proposed a good deal to him and that’s why he joined The Outsiders. o He said him and Geoff were like the best of friends- invading WCCW, taking over TWA, the good stuff. o HE then said Geoff got a bit over his head but he didn’t mind. o Then when Reaper won the WCCW Title, Geoff got jealous according to him. o He said Geoff knows HE (Reaper) is the most dominant force in TWA and not him. o And now, Geoff is gone from TWA. o Reaper says his mission is complete. o All of a sudden, the lights go blue and red and thunder starts to be heard o All of a sudden… BRAD “ICE MAN” HARRIS shows up on the stage!!!!! o Brad Harris asked Reaper how could he o Ice Man said you may have gotten something huge done…but he has failed to do one thing that Ice Man currently has- an undefeated streak in 1 on 1 matches o And Ice Man said Reaper has not defeated Ice Man. o Ice Man then asked him if he wants to try. o Reaper said this Sunday at Bragging Rights…he may not pin Ice Man or make him tap…BUT HE COULD BE THE FIRST TO CHOKE ICE MAN OUT! - Ash Ketchum vs. Reaper X WINNER: Ash Ketchum - TWA World Title: Street Fight: (C.)Brock vs. Maximum Max WINNER: The Brock o Max was going to win but Ash Ketchum came out and attacked Max with a sledgehammer TWA Clash October 10, 2009 Salt Lake City, UT - MATCH: Nikki Jones def. Paris Hilton - MATCH: Tom Freedom & Patrick Tyrani def. Hassan & Daivari (Tyrani pinned Daivari) o This means it's (C.)Daivari at Halloween Havoc with the X-Division Title on the line! - MATCH: Gary Curtis def. Ponderosa o P & S attack after the match - MAIN EVENT: TWA Clash Championship: Bobby Lastendalore def. Kurt Angle with a low blow and roll-up TO REGAIN THE TITLE! o May announces because of what just happened Kurt gets to choose EVERYTHING for his re-match. o Kurt says it’ll be tomorrow night at Bragging Rights! And it will be a…SUBMISSION MATCH! TWA Bragging Rights October 11, 2009 Salt Lake City, UT - Match 1: Carl vs. Harold Streets WINNER: Harold Streets - Match 2: Clash vs. SD!: Rey Mysterio vs. The Undead Man WINNER: Rey Mysterio - Match 3: Clash vs. SD!: Randy Orton vs. Brent Thompson WINNER: Brent Thompson -Match 4: “Hollywood” Patrick Tyrani vs. Mike Mendoza WINNER: “Hollywood” Patrick Tyrani - Match 5: Brawl vs. SD!: TWA Tag Team Championships: (C.) Hawkins & Ryder vs. New Age Outlaws WINNERS: Hawkins & Ryder (Still Champions) - Match 6: Clash vs. Brawl: Barry Hitman vs. Edge WINNER: Barry Hitman - Match 7: Brawl vs. SD!: Christian vs. Umaga WINNER: Christian - Match 8: CM Punk/The Brock/Chris Masters vs. Yang/Kennedy/Y2J WINNERS: Punk, the Brock, & Masters - Match 9: SD! Vs. Brawl: Ash Ketchum vs. Max WINNER: No contest. Brawl started between the 2 which included weapons until security broke it up backstage. - Match 10: Clash Championship: Submission Match: (C.)Bobby Lastendalore vs. Kurt Angle WINNER: Kurt Angle (Ankle Lock) - Match 11: SD! Vs. Brawl: Reaper X vs. Brad “Ice Man” Harris WINNER: Brad “Ice Man” Harris Clash: 6 pts. Brawl: 9 pts. SD!: 6 pts. - Brand Warfare Match: Clash: Angle, Streets, Mysterio, Hitman, Tyrani Brawl: Brad Harris, Max, Hawkins, Ryder, Christian SD!: Ash, Punk, The Brock, Masters, Thompson Alumni: Weirdo Man, Derek Jeter, Triple H, The Rock, Hulk Hogan Brand Warfare Match: Barry Hitman vs. Curt Hawkins vs. Chris Masters vs. Weirdo Man Eliminated: Chris Masters (by Hitman) Barry Hitman vs. Curt Hawkins vs. CM Punk vs. Weirdo Man Eliminated: Barry Hitman (by Punk) “Hollywood” Patrick Tyrani vs. Curt Hawkins vs. CM Punk vs. Weirdo Man Eliminated: Tyrani (by Weirdo Man) Rey Mysterio vs. Curt Hawkins vs. CM Punk vs. Weirdo Man Eliminated: Weirdo Man (by Punk) Rey Msyterio vs. Curt Hawkins vs. CM Punk vs. Derek Jeter Eliminated: Derek Jeter (by Punk) Rey Mysterio vs. Curt Hawkins vs. CM Punk vs. Triple H Eliminated: Rey Mysterio (by Hawkins) Harold Streets vs. Curt Hawkins vs. CM Punk vs. Triple H Eliminated: Harold Streets (by Hawkins) Kurt Angle vs. Curt Hawkins vs. CM Punk vs. Triple H Eliminated: Curt Hawkins (by Angle) Kurt Angle vs. Zack Ryder vs. CM Punk vs. Triple H Eliminated: CM Punk (by Ryder) Kurt Angle vs. Zack Ryder vs. Brent Thompson vs. Triple H Eliminated: Triple H (by Ryder) Kurt Angle vs. Zack Ryder vs. Brent Thompson vs. Hollywood Hulk Hogan Eliminated: Zack Ryder (by Hogan) Kurt Angle vs. Christian vs. Brent Thompson vs. Hulk Hogan Eliminated: Brent Thompson (by Angle) Kurt Angle vs. Christian vs. Ash Ketchum vs. Hulk Hogan Eliminated: Hulk Hogan (by Ketchum) Kurt Angle vs. Christian vs. Ash Ketchum vs. The Rock Eliminated: Kurt Angle (by Ketchum) Christian vs. Ash Ketchum vs. The Rock Eliminated: The Rock (by Christian) Christian vs. Ash Ketchum Eliminated: Christian (by Ketchum) Max vs. Ash Ketchum Eliminated: No contest. (Double countout brawl) Brad “Ice Man” Harris vs. The Brock Eliminated: Brad “Ice Man” Harris (by The Brock) Final Scores: Clash: 4 pts. Brawl: 8 pts. SD!: 8 pts. Tie-Breaker: Max & Brad Harris vs. The Brock & Ash Ketchum WINNERS: Max & Brad Harris (The Brock walked out on Ash during the match & Harris pinned Ash)